


Die Another Day 择日而亡

by somefish



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: ABO, House of Cards AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefish/pseuds/somefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lensherr和他的伴侣Charles Xavier苦心经营多年，终于如愿以偿当上副总统，然而等待着他们的是更多的明枪暗箭。【不要问我在写什么总结，其实就是谈谈感情，玩玩政治。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 美国国会 的设定AU ABO，
> 
> 作者：某只金鱼/Charlotte  
> 分级：PG-13  
> 配对：EC、锤基  
> 警告：怀孕设定警告，OOC可能。  
> 篇幅：中篇连载中。  
> 声明：我并不拥有任何角色

一

凌晨四点的华盛顿，还仍处于漆黑的夜晚，偶尔有微风穿梭，留下沙沙声，再无其余声响。

Erik习惯了早起，即使是在难得的假期。对于身为众议院多数党党鞭的人来说，假期永远是煎熬，因为政治不会为假日而停滞不前，往往在此时会发生翻天覆地的改变，比如说副总统卸任。

“Erik。空腹吸烟无益于你的健康。”他的Omega伴侣站在门口，披着晨衣，轻声说道。

Erik掐灭手中即将燃尽的香烟，随手关上窗户。没有开灯，借着夜色，他轻轻地搂上Charles的腰肢，他们结婚已经十九年了，Erik已经从青涩的毛头小子，全然蜕变成久经宦海的党鞭，而他的伴侣也出现一点点腹部赘肉，但不得不承认Charles身上的每一点，都能令他如痴如醉。

“Charles，我们还有28个小时能享受私人空间。”Erik闭上眼睛，俯在Charles耳边低语，贪恋着那股甜美的气味。

“改变颇多？”Charles故意拖长了音节，一字一句都显得低沉感性。

“八位保安人员陪我们饭后散步，难道还不够多么？”

Charles被他的话语逗笑了。

“我们知道什么才叫改变，Erik。”

Erik凝视着Charles，他们身高正好，只要他微微俯身便能对上对上Charles湛蓝的眸子，那双眼眸即使在黑夜中依旧有着摄人的魅力，如同权力深深地吸引着他。

“我爱你这一点。”

“你只爱我这一点？”Charles打趣地说道。

“远远不止。”Erik拉近Charles，手捧着对方的脸，开玩笑地说道：“包括这些小赘肉。”

“噢！Erik！”Charles有些羞恼地推开着他的丈夫。却又被紧紧地拉入怀中，然后便是蜻蜓点水却充满爱意的一个吻。

Charles轻轻推开他的丈夫，笑着说：“灰色那件便装？”

“老样子，黑色的西服。”Erik接着有些冰冷地补充道，“Shaw穿不穿便服，是他的事情。我毕竟要代表着国家。黑色的就好。”

Charles了然于心地颔首表示认同，独自走向二楼衣帽间，身影很快的融入到夜色中，空余足音。

桌上的手机聒噪地响了一声，屏幕上的亮光硬生地劈开黑暗。

Erik拿起手机，略略地扫一眼，嘴角扯出生冷的弧度，满意地望向窗外。

汽车声从窗外传进，天色虽然仍是黑暗无光，但能分明感受到，城市一点一点地苏醒。美好恬静的景象下，总是波涛暗涌。

与此同时，Loki身处于纽约曼哈顿Stark大厦里，面无表情地看着手机，听到脚步声，他不紧不慢地收起手机，转身挂起专业的笑容。

“哪个什么……先生。”Tony Stark拿着一小叠纸递给了Loki。

“Laufeyson，Stark先生。”Loki恭谨地回答，双手郑重地接过文件。

“转告Lensherr，期待将来和他合作。”Tony Stark悠哉地举起一杯香槟，抿了一小口。“BrutImprial，三种品种各异的葡萄酿制调配。尝起来有白柠檬和花蕾的芬芳。尝尝看？”

Loki接过酒杯，盯着酒杯中上升的气泡，仔细地品尝了一口，他不了解酒，亦无法随意给予评价。

“喝起来有点不伦不类，不是吗？”Tony Stark笑着望着他。“DomPerignon才是香槟中的上乘。只有老葡萄藤的饱满葡萄才能酿制这款酒。酒窖里面应该还有很多，能帮我捎带一瓶转交给Lensherr么？”

“乐意之至。”Loki将酒杯放在桌上，回望着Stark先生。试图不去反驳那些话语背后的意思。显然Stark在表明自己的实力，即使他不会接任副总统的位子，他在国会、白宫的实力，也是白手起家的后起之秀无法比拟。

Tony Stark拿着电子管家Jarvis送来的酒，仿佛灵光乍现地开口问道：“听说Lensherr的幕僚长是位Omega？”

“是的，我是位Omega。Stark先生。”

“与一群Alpha共事，想必非常吃力。”

Loki在脑海中飞速地思考着，他不太清楚Stark为什么会跟他讨论性别。他从不隐瞒Omega身份，也不介意别人的议论。因为身为Lensherr先生的幕僚长，他的能力和努力不亚于任何Alpha。

他莞尔一笑，正要开口。

“Sir，Odinson先生到了。”电子管家Jarvis忽然打断他们的对话。

“真抱歉，让你等我到这么晚，也没好好招待你。你瞧，我都忘了还有位客人，如果不介意，Jarvis已尽订好酒店，你可以先回去休息一下，明天晚上我们再一起享受纽约夜生活。”

“感谢您的好意，Lensherr先生的嘱托虽然完成了，但是我必须立马回去复命。再见，Stark先生。”Loki暗自舒了口，伸手握了下Stark先生。

“那真是太可惜了。”Tony Stark一脸惋惜地说道，然后想到了什么喊道，“Jarvis为这位先生订下早班到华盛顿的机票。”

Loki拿起酒和文件，虽然只想快点逃离Stark大厦，但是专业素质催使他依旧有条不紊地离开。

走廊里，他迎面遇到了一位Alpha，那个Alpha身上的气味霸道，具有强烈的侵略意味。他撇了一眼对方，对方也饶有意味地打量他。

四目相对。

那双湛蓝的眼睛，宛若苍穹。


	2. Chapter 2

　　参议院大厅庄严肃穆，台下人们皆是站立于桌前，黑压压地一片政客，脸上表情迥异，但是目光却不约而同地聚集在一处。

整所大厅唯一的声源。

由于前任副总统卸任，加上新任副总统Erik Lensherr没有入住海军天文台。副总统的宣誓仪式，便遵循继任他本人的意愿，放在了参议院，仪式简单而朴素，一如Erik Lensherr务实的作风。

“我谨庄严宣誓，我决心维护和捍卫合众国宪法，防止被国内外……”

Charles站立在Erik的身侧，嘴角扬起迷人的笑容，望着丈夫的背影，右手不自觉地转动着左手无名指上的婚戒，显然他无心倾听长篇阔论。

这一刻，他们是如此接近权力的中心。

相守近二十载，Charles都快忘了彼此的年纪。仿佛他们仍是在大学，学法律的Erik总是滔滔不绝地给他灌输政治，而自己在一旁专心地研究着实验报告。偶尔，面对Erik的抱怨，他只能翻翻白眼，继续捣鼓着乱七八糟的实验数据。

那时候青春年少，总是勾勒着不着边际的未来。

Erik的雄心壮志，现在已经成为如同婚戒一样的共同追求。他了解他的丈夫对权力的渴望，也曾质疑过如此华而不实的目标，而然此时此地，身处于人群瞩目的地方，灯光不偏不倚地照着他们，Charles的答案了然于胸。

“……愿上帝助我。”Erik念完誓言，放下宣誓的文稿，不知朝何处笑了一下。事实上，他看不清台下，灯光打的太过刺眼，明晃晃地提醒着他的地位。

远远不够，Erik警醒着自己。越是迫近权力的颠覆，越是痴迷于它的强大。心底仿佛蛰伏着饕餮，永不知满足。

走过场以后，Erik和Charles在走廊，同几位国会同僚寒暄了几句。无非是些阿谀奉承，人人都觊觎党鞭的空位，但并不是人人都能做好国会水管工。

Erik带着政客专有的笑容，内心冷冷地欣赏着他们的嘴脸。他可不是前任副总统，愚蠢到手中的权力被任意架空。副总统的名声于他而言，不过是一张白宫的通行证。他的势力，依旧在国会当中。

Loki挂掉电话，急急忙忙走到Erik身旁，带着少有慌乱的神色尴尬地站在人群之外。Erik略带愧意地打断了那帮人奉承，朝前走了几步，Loki边在身旁，低声说：“Odin亲自到了华盛顿，跟总统先生约的是11点。”

“商贸联委会的事情。”Erik皱眉。“帮我联系国务卿。还有，弄清楚Odinson集团和Stark工业究竟有什么往来。光是总统先生和Odin这层亲密关系就够令人头痛了。”

“是的，先生。Stark先生已经同意了我们提出的稀土津贴。文件和Stark先生的礼物，一同放在您家中了。”Loki有条不紊地回答，先前Stark工业的事情已经令他焦头烂额，这下又加进一个Odinson集团。Loki心中难免有些七上八下，毕竟世界两家商业巨头联合在一起，估计连总统都无力招架。

“Stark不会就此罢休……”Erik无端地自言自语，忽然停了下来，陷入沉思。

“怎么了，Erik。”Charles走到他丈夫的身边，一只手轻轻地搭在Erik的胳膊上，深蓝的眸子静静地凝视对方的眼睛。

“我们需要回一趟老宅。”

“什么？”

“亲爱的，周末我们需要拜访一下你的母亲和Raven。”Erik刻意地加重了后者，差点忘了自己背后的Xavier家族。

Charles看了一眼站在旁边的Loki，若有所思地点了点头。

“不过我现在需要去处理诉讼的事情。晚上见，Erik。”Charles给Erik一个贴面礼，转身优雅地离开了。

“再见，Lensherr先生。”Loki微微施礼，跟那位Lensherr先生告别。

“Loki，帮我叫司机备车，然后立马联系国务卿。”

“是的，先生。”Loki开始着手办事。

Erik回望了眼走廊尽头，看见以前的办公室。他抬手整理了下袖口，转身离去。


	3. Chapter 3

夜幕中飘着纷纷扬扬的雪花，Loki瞅了一眼车窗外，暗自屏气。雪花扑打在车窗上，宛如昙花一现，很快便融化成了冰冷的水痕，徒留下身心的寒冷。

Loki没有查清Stark工业和Odinson集团的深层关系，仅仅查到少量普通的小宗贸易往来。惊喜地是，他发现了更有趣的事情，Odinson集团最近大笔注资到诸多不知名的企业中，并且着手改造，没人知道其中缘由。但是考虑到Odinson家族曾经是美国最大的黑手党，所有的一举一动都显得别有深意。

“Laufeyson先生，到了。”司机低沉地说道。

他傍晚下班刚出白宫，就被友好地请上车。

刚刚入夜的凛冽寒气令他浑身一颤，不自主地立起衣领，试图抵挡些许风雪。面前的高档餐厅，平日客流不绝，眼下却有些门庭冷落，只有侍者站在门口帮他取下大衣，为他带路。

曲曲弯弯的长廊走尽，Loki被引领到二楼的大厅，整个大厅只有一个位置，显得孤僻疏离。

“对于这次唐突的邀请，在下感到万分抱歉，Laufeyson先生。忘了自我介绍，Thor Odinson。”西装革履的男子浅笑着说道，为Loki拉开椅子。那完全是一副南方人的长相，阳光揉成的金发，大海融汇出的蓝色眼睛，深浅不一的胡茬轻轻地点缀在两腮，一颦一笑间流露着沉稳大气。

“不得不承认，我很惊讶，介于我们之间并不熟悉。Odinson先生。”Loki尴尬地坐下，打量着对方。Omega的身份总是令他不乐意与任何的Alpha共处一室。

“我们之前在纽约见过。Tony的办公室。当时你走的太匆忙了。”Thor拿起菜单，一边说道。“和牛肋排，86年的拉菲，餐后点心要什么？”

“布丁就好。”Loki端起高脚杯，饮了一口清水，斟酌着回答。“副总统阁下的事务太繁忙，我当时必须回华盛顿复命。”

“繁忙总是好事。”

“不全然。”Loki冰冷地结束了寒暄，长年的政治生活，虽然将他为人处世打磨圆滑，但又赋予了他某种的孤傲疏离。促使他厌恶金钱，连同着也讨厌商家巨贾。

“听闻副总统阁下，格外关注Odinson集团的事情，这令我受宠若惊。不过，我更希望先生能停止手上的打探，那是在挑战我们的底线。Odinson集团无意与副总统阁下为敌。恰恰相反，我们更希望能够与副总统合作。”

“您可以直接告诉副总统阁下，而非对一位普通幕僚空谈。”

“Laufeyson先生过谦了，你并不普通。”Thor说着拿出一个包装精美的黑色天鹅绒礼盒，缓慢地推向Loki。

“非常衬你的眼眸。”

那是一枚祖母绿的领扣。绿中带点黄，又似乎带点蓝。静静地散发着柔和而浓艳的光芒。Loki惊讶地看着这份昂贵的礼物，又抬眼看向Thor。

“我不太明白。”Loki干巴巴地说道。将盒子盖上，原封不动地推了回去。

“你可以将这视为示好。”Thor凝视着Loki，缓慢而低沉地说道，餐厅里的灯光昏暗，他看不清对方的神情，也拿捏不准对方的态度。拐弯抹角永远不是他的风格，但是这有些草率。

“Odinson先生。现在我更糊涂了。为什么是我。”Loki不留余地的问道。

这时，侍者将醒好的红酒倒入他们的杯中，殷红的液体在杯中摇晃，他的心不安分的搅动起来。对面的Alpha，意图非常明显，Loki目睹过太多贪婪、野心，奢望金钱和权力紧紧地结合在一起。

“单单希望政治方面的问题，我的确不必大费周章地找一位幕僚长。正如先前所言，你非常特殊，Laufeyson先生。”Thor打了个响指，示意侍者上菜，然后继续补充道：“我非常中意于你，甚至带着爱慕之情。”

“哇哦，一见钟情？”Loki讽刺地笑了笑，低头舀起一勺开胃汤。“你有过两次婚姻。第一次对象是集团元老的女儿，在她父亲死后，你们便离婚了。第二次是Frost家族的继承人，很显然Frost的公司被成功合并之后，你抛弃了她。我不够资格当你的垫脚石。”

对方陷入了沉默，气氛变得格外凝重，直到主餐上桌。“我们都对彼此做过调查，也非常了解对方。我们这种食物链顶端的人，没有什么是亘古不变。我们应该更倾向于眼下。别低估自己，我很难遇见玉石色眼睛的Omega，而且有着不逊于Alpha的勃勃野心。也不必再绕弯子，我能够支付你的野心，也只有我能够支付你的野心。”

“你要什么。”Loki放下刀叉，警惕的问道。

“你的忠诚。”Thor眯起眼睛，像看猎物的眼神，看着Loki，逆反倔强的Omega。

“钱买不来忠诚。”Loki端起杯子饮下一口红酒，86年的拉菲，口感甘醇，但是仍是有酒的辛烈。如同丰厚可人的报酬，总是有无法言尽的牺牲。

“但是婚姻可以，结合可以。Omega对Alpha的忠诚。”

只听见哗一声，酒香浮动在空气中，Thor昂贵的西服。而始作俑者拿着大衣就转身，消失在走廊深处。

他拿起餐巾擦去脸上的酒，拨通手机：“帮我推掉周三的电话会议，并且转告Charles Lensherr先生，慈善晚会我会准时到场。”

Erik挂下掉电话，转身走向厨房，Charles正在里面掌勺晚餐。他的伴侣正穿着家居服套着一个洁白的围裙，一头卷曲的褐发忙上忙下，看上去分外温馨。

“Charles。”Erik轻声唤着伴侣的名字，从后面抱住了他。

Charles身子一僵，明显受到了点惊吓。他微微侧脸，“你吓到我了。”

Erik笑着用脸磨蹭对方的头发，肆意汲取馥郁的体味。那是一种混合着辣木、佛手柑的清香，能令他暂时遗忘政治和权力，回归真实且温馨的生活。然而，对方身体依旧僵直，冰冷的回应着温情的举动。  
“你有心事。”Erik闷在的颈间，低沉着诉说事实。

Charles摇头，没有回答他。这令Erik困惑，更加的不安。“什么时候开始我们需要彼此隐瞒？”

“我不想说，请你不要逼我。”Charles放下手中的活儿，叹了一口气。

“究竟怎么了。”Erik一字一顿地逼问。

“不要拿着副总统的语气跟我说话。”Charles提高音调，他的内心正在刮着一场风暴，似要将他撕裂殆尽。净水计划的诉讼案已经够令他焦灼不堪，除了牺牲一手创建的公益组织，他别无选择。“不要总是摆出一副高高在上的Alpha嘴脸，我从不屈居于你之下！”

“我们的关系一直是平等的！Charles！”

“我放弃了姓氏！职称！孩子！现在我要为了你放弃净水计划！”他的伴侣失控地喊道，然后颓废地靠在流理台上，劳累地扶住额头。Charles失去过一个孩子，四五个月的胎儿，已经有了人的雏形，纵使他再铁石心肠，怎么会不愿意看到自己生命的延续。十多年之后，现实又逼迫他抛弃另一个孩子。

良久，Charles开口道：“抱歉，我不该责怪你。是我该放手了。”

食物的香气不安地浮动，屋子里静地可怖。

风雪肆虐，大街上只有零零散散的行人，或面无表情，或匆匆一瞥。Loki踩着积雪，顶着寒风，一时之间，慌了神。

过去的一切不过是过河卒子。生命不息，时间蜿蜒，只能一路向前。


	4. Chapter 4

I bogged down in a sea of blood back legs,unable to stop,go back,as far as like,people feel that there is no retreat. the future is a marshy area,people got in deeper and deeper。 　　 

我的双腿早陷在血海里，欲罢不能，想回头，就像走到尽头般，叫人心寒，退路是没有了，前途是一片沼泽地，让人越陷越深。————莎士比亚

 

很多人喜欢政治晚会，因为这是唯一人们不谈论政治的地方。Charles端起一杯香槟，气泡在直角杯中上下翻腾，惶惶不安。就像受邀的宾客，全然不是出于尊敬而盛装出席，而是恐惧，害怕稍有不慎便会毁于一旦，彻底打倒。所以他们才会露出温顺可人，毕恭毕敬的一面。权力附带着最原始的恐惧，势不可挡，摧枯拉朽，却令人沉醉其中，譬如这杯中美酒。  
“Lensherr先生。”一袭素白的礼服裙跳入他的视线，Charles确定自己并不认识眼前的女子，良好的修养迫使他挂着淡淡的笑容。“Emma Frost，华盛顿日报的特约记者，初次见面。”  
“噢，我记得你，年轻果敢的女士。”Emma Frost可是盛名在外，以捕捉辛辣的时政新闻而闻名。Charles清楚她所有信息的来源。可怜的棋子，拥有名利，却被其折磨。“有感兴趣的藏品吗？”  
“无意冒犯，藏品远不止真人来的有趣，我对阁下的事更感兴趣。而且，全美国都好奇着副总统阁下的神秘伴侣。”Emma用着记者特有的眼神，紧紧地盯着他，仿佛Charles站立于此便是一个劲爆新闻。  
“然后等你采访完了，大家会发现，噢原来Lensherr先生只不过是索然无味的老大叔。”  
对方明显地被逗乐了。“Lensherr先生真会说笑。传闻您准备放弃净水计划，全权负责支持副总统先生的VP工作（公关事务方面），是不是对于您而言净水计划只不过是简单的政治砝码？”  
Charle淡淡地笑了，显然这份咄咄逼人的言辞没有达到任何效果，这位久负盛名的记者太过自负，总以为自己的文章能针砭时弊，左右朝野，恰恰不清楚媒体不过是政治的砝码罢了：“人生意味着取舍，Frost小姐。你周围全是华盛顿名流，难道听不到更有趣的事情吗？失陪了。”  
觥筹交错，推杯换盏。  
恍惚间Charles感觉自己像是嫁女的老父亲，不但要送走女儿，还要奉上一笔丰厚的彩礼。与旁人寒暄时，他正百无聊赖地摇晃着酒杯，透过晶莹剔透的液体看着千姿百态，嘴角上徒添苦涩。正如刚才的告诫，人生意味着取舍，而政治意味着牺牲，当然是牺牲旁人，只不过这次他失策地牺牲了自己。  
“Charles，正好你来了。Erik可是真对艺术一窍不通呢。”Tony Stark指着一幅画作，拍了拍Erik的肩膀。他的丈夫站在旁边，朝他露出会心一笑。

“真高兴你来了。”Charles给了对方一个简单的贴面礼。

“错过你的晚宴，Howard会杀了我。”

“Stark先生还好么？”Erik忽然插话，手搭在伴侣的肩上，指尖微微用力，典型的Alpha占有欲作祟。还在念大学的时候，Charles跟Howard Stark有一段忘年恋，据说那位Stark先生还曾当众向其求婚，这段风韵往事仍是哈佛人津津乐道的故事之一。

Charles扬起脸，借着灯光注视着吃醋的伴侣，幽蓝色的眼眸柔情似水，瞬间抵消了Erik的嫉妒和疑虑。

手指寻到手指，紧紧相扣。

“咳，Howard可逍遥自在了。工作全落到我肩上了。”Tony尴尬地打断他们，然后指了指面前的画作，补充道：“难道没人给我介绍这幅画吗？”  
正要开口，这时——“抱歉我来晚了。”低沉的声音仿佛在忏悔。  
Tony侧身向他们引荐来者，“Thor，Thor Odinson。”  
“幸会，副总统阁下，Lensherr先生。”  
Thor礼貌地和Erik握手，Erik看的出那种笑意远非高兴，而是狩猎的激动，等着鸟群飞起，好开弓放箭。  
“看来我今天是无福听Charles侃侃而谈了。Howard常提起你当年在哈佛授课的风采。”Tony略微惋惜地说道。  
“抱歉，Lensherr先生是位教授？”  
“曾经。基因遗传学的教授。”Charles笑着回答，声音中有着无尽地苦涩。  
他盯着脚尖，像个随从那样地垂下眼睛，不想让人察觉他眼中翻涌的悲伤。

 

 

如果无法抗拒沧浪横流，那就到了顺应天意的时候。换句话说，如果一个Omega处于发情期，那么他肯定会妥协于一个Alpha。

Loki拧开黄铜水龙头，冰冷彻骨的清水拍打着盥洗槽，冲刷出焦灼的噪声。他鞠一捧水从头泼下，浸湿了白的衬衫黑的西裤，然而身上的热度得到了一丝消退，同时也打散了原本浓烈的荷尔蒙。

该死的身体。Loki懊恼地想着，一阵燥热又袭上心头，迫使他双手放在盥洗台上，支撑着脆弱不堪的躯体。

室内的光线敞亮极了，刺的晃眼，仿佛没有任何阴暗角落。盥洗台的台面是高档的大理石，幽冷地映出一副纤细阴柔的容貌，Loki发出类似啜泣的呻吟，痛苦地阖上眼睑。

几个小时前，Loki跟以往一样走出家门，准备奔赴工作战场，却也没想到会迎来一管带着催情成分的迷药。世界在眼中不停地旋转直至漆黑一片，他分明听到自己内心的哀嚎，一切都完了。

他在潮热中苏醒，甜美浓烈的气息萦绕于身，显然那些喽啰没有算清东莨菪碱和荷尔蒙素的剂量，不然一个发情的Omega怎么会被独自留在锁死的总统包间里。

庆幸的是他没有被五花大绑，不幸的是他无路可逃。

蓦地，他苦笑出了声。他大概猜到了幕后指使，也只有那种人能在华盛顿，翻手为云覆手为雨。从政多年，Loki为人处世圆滑，鲜少树敌，而今自己到底是有多大的能耐招惹到这一路人。

薄碎的声音从门口落下，Loki嗅到了Alpha的专横气味，他却只能警觉地弓着身子，死死地盯着大理石台面，一副蓄势待的模样，只可惜，发情期的热潮一波又一波地冲刷着四肢百骸，叫嚣着顺从。浴室的门没有锁，他闭上眼睛静待着那个人，甚至都能浮现那双幽蓝如海的眼睛，闪烁着不容置喙的目光。

脚步声越来越大，最终止于Loki的身后，来者拧上了水龙头，屋室内一下子静的可怖。

“我没想到你这么早就醒了。”来者冷冷地说道，贴近那具温热的躯体，一手揽过Loki窄瘦的腰肢，另一只手抚上洁白无瑕的脖颈，强行将Loki拽起身，面对着镜子。

Loki闭着眼，嘲讽地哼了一声，扬起慵懒讽刺的笑容。“没想到Odinson家的人，会用这种下三滥的手段。”

金发Alpha低头靠向Loki的颈部，在Omega的腺体处低语：“哦，亲爱的，你大概是忘了Odinson家族曾是黑手党，绑架劫持只不过是吃饭的活计。而且，这一切是如此值得。”

坚硬的牙齿轻轻地咬上腺体所在的肌肤，仿佛在描摹着那处美好的形状，属于Omega的馥郁溢入咽喉鼻腔，沁入五脏六腑，令Thor久久不能自已。

“你发情了。”Thor一字一顿地补充道。“睁开眼，看看你自己。”

Thor掐住Loki的颔首，强迫他面对一切。一番挣扎无果后，Loki灰心丧气地睁开眼眸，看到衣衫凌乱、受困于热潮的Omega，净白的肌肤，幽绿的眼眸，红艳的薄唇，还有一颗过早死去的心。Loki对视着镜中的Alpha，镜中的Alpha也看着他，然后勾起嘴角笑了起来，显然对Omega屈服顺从的举动感到满意。

“放过我。”Loki喘息地说道，这是最大程度的示弱，他被缚在Alpha的怀中，潮热令他力不从心，也令他无所适从。平日的尊严一寸寸的土崩瓦解，Loki只有用廉价的哀求换取对方的一丝善意。

很显然，毫无用处。

“太天真了，有谁会放过到手的猎物。”

然后Loki的嘴唇，就被粗暴而充满占有欲的吻堵上，Alpha特有的气息和自己的体味扑面而来，Loki能做的只有闭紧双眼。

假想着，这，只是一场噩梦。

 

湛蓝对上幽绿，广袤无垠的苍穹包裹着万木葱茏的森林。在Thor眼中Loki的喜怒哀乐显得微不足道。因为对于强者而言，只需要遵从征服和占有，然后肆意享乐。

Thor曾经有过两次短暂且不愉快的婚姻。于他而言，婚姻和结合是一枚必走的棋子，举足轻重，关乎输赢。而眼前这个倔强傲慢的Omega，面颊上泛着性事特有的潮红，瘫软地靠在他的身上，随着Thor的律动，上下沉浮。与之前的结合者不同，绿眼睛的Omega自始至终一言不发，好似就此聋哑了一般。

真倔，Thor报复性地咬上对方的嘴唇，双手游弋于洁白康健的躯体上，下身更加坚定有力地挺弄Loki。

身下的Omega发出轻微却不可忽视的呻吟，然后一切又回归沉寂，仿佛一个逾期的邀请。

生理总是率先违背理智，Loki不敢相信那诡异的声音源于自己，羞耻和背叛冲刷着四肢百骸。酥麻感化作烟火在身体内炸开，Loki死死地咬住舌头，生怕溢出任何声音。身体已经为Alpha的结做足了准备，他不敢相信这意味着什么。

另一种生活，伴侣、孩子，但绝不意味着一个家庭。

Loki会报复这个贪婪的Alpha，以自己的方式，令他身败名裂，万劫不复。

他不甘屈服，他努力地摆脱Omega的身份，考进耶鲁法学院，在纽约数一数二的律师务所工作，出任芝加哥市长的助手，再到现在副总统的幕僚长。二十几年的辛酸努力，不是为了做一个附属品，更不是作为黑手党可笑的政治砝码。

Loki觉得自己几乎要被生生撕裂，Alpha的啃噬和结几乎弄得他窒息，滚烫的液体充斥着体内，硬生生地改变了他原有气息。

“你会有我们的孩子。”Thor，不，他的伴侣说道。

是的，他会有，但是不会和Thor有一个家。Loki侧脸，将眼泪留给枕头。

 

“你还好么，亲爱的。”Erik微微侧头，附在Charles耳边轻声说道。政客最擅长的便是察言观色，但Erik却不怎么擅长揣度自己伴侣的心思。纵使朝夕相伴二十余载，不知是Charles隐藏太好，还是自己迟钝不堪。

Charles正在招呼着一对议员夫妇，脸上的笑容忽然僵持住了，他看向他的丈夫，略微惊讶地拱起了眉头，递给Erik一张名片，作为回答。

“哦，华盛顿日报的记者，他们又来烦你了？”Erik感到一阵轻松。净水计划的事情，令他们陷入前所未有的冷战，Charles总是在自己的情绪里歇斯底里，永远不愿将自己的情感完全坦露在Erik面前。

Charles摇了摇头，倒了杯威士忌，仰头一饮而尽，“Emma Frost。年轻美貌的女记者，哦甚至算得上性感。别骗我，Erik，你的伴侣不是傻子。”

纯麦威士忌在唇齿间留下浓郁的酒气，灼烧着所过之处。天知道，自己为什么要这样说。Charles只是不想让对方察觉到自己对净水计划的不舍，他恨透了示弱和恋旧，即使是在伴侣面前。接着，为了分散注意力，他想要再来一杯，结果却将威士忌弄到了身上。Charles懊恼地翻了白眼，拿起纸巾试图做些补救。

Erik笑出了声，“你在吃醋。”

“别高估自己，Erik，刚刚在Tony面前有失身份的人是你。”Charles低头擦拭着西服，修长卷翘的睫毛投下一片阴翳，遮盖了蓝眼睛中再次翻涌的苦涩。

“华盛顿日报不是唯一受邀的媒体。Frost小姐的确美艳动人，但是已经得到了最好，何必要追求次等。”

“她非常无知，Erik。”

“正因如此，她才非常好控制。”

Charles沉默了，他抬眼，借着光亮审视着有些陌生的伴侣，一片深蓝仿佛刺透灵魂。恍然扯起嘴角，缓缓露出一笑，“是的，非常好掌控。”

“我会解决好这些的。”说着一只手握上Charles的肩头，在他的额角落下一吻。坚定有力，不容置喙，一如Erik的风格。

Charles目送着他的伴侣走进人群，周旋于政客商贾之间，运筹帷幄，决胜千里，正如许多年他们共同勾勒的蓝图美景。而自己却无力地开始苍老，一颗赤忱的心垂垂老矣。他的丈夫需要的不再是伴侣的支持，亦或者理解，而是纯粹的顺从和掌控，能令他能够主宰一切。

谁会是下一个Emma Frost，亦或者是Charles Xavier？

Charles给自己续了一杯酒，这次特地加了一些碎冰。刚烈的酒精混合着碎冰的冰冷，刺激着他的味蕾，冲刷着他的五脏六腑。思绪在喧闹浮躁的宴会，犹如一条波澜的曲线，起起伏伏，时高时低。

这时，人群中发出一阵惊叫，似是奇异的咏叹。Charles往声源处望去，好像是什么人倒在地上，他看不清，酒精作祟下，亦使他懒得理会。今晚筹到的钱财足够这个机构运行上三年五载，其他的任何事情都与他彻彻底底没有了关系，他要大步流星地向前，生命不息，时光奔流，没人愿意止步不前，原地等死。

有淡淡的花香从玄关飘进，冬日的寒意蹒跚于身久久不散，Charles一时之间晃了神，仿佛处于某种幻觉之中。明澈的意识渐渐混沌，不知不觉地眼眶泛泪，哦，他哭了，堆砌多年的壁垒正在坍塌，要将他活埋。

他抓住身旁桌子的一角，稳住自己的身体。

酒杯哗啦地掉在地上，一切的噪音停止了。

Charles嗅到了更浓重的花香，然后看到耀眼的亮光，心满意足地陷入了黑暗之中。

从黑暗混沌中渐渐苏醒，Loki首先感受到了身体的变化，结合赐予了他新的气味，还附赠了不被祝福的小生命。附于身上的Alpha已然累的沉沉睡去，发出轻微的呼声，Loki痛苦地捂住双眼，体内还未消减的结，羞耻地提醒着一切的真实性。

这里曾有过风雪，无一例外，是的，无一例外。


	5. Chapter 5

Hank McCoy医生翻着桌上的病历，不自觉地用钢笔敲击出节拍，眉头随着低沉的节奏而聚拢成川字。

“Erik……”Hank稍微提高了点音量，这让他显得没那么期期艾艾。

坐在桌子对面的男子望着茶杯失神，仿佛一具失魂的躯壳，对周遭一切皆没了反应。

“副总统阁下。”

“啊，Hank，请说。”Erik回了神，摆正了坐姿，老皮具在他身下发出摩擦的噪音，这让他的内心格外烦躁。

“我们对Charles做了全身检查。”Hank说着，便将检查结果递给对方。“他的身体基本健康。基于这次意外，我们抽取了血样，他的血液中绒毛促性腺激素高过高。”

Erik费劲地阅读密密麻麻的字，想到病床上的伴侣，他担忧地问道：“这表示着什么。”

“这类指数偏高，很多情况下，意味着可能患有某些类型的癌症。”Hank结束了话语，看着Erik，已非壮年的政客忽然抬头望着自己，灰蓝色的眼睛如同深渊，所有的波澜都被埋藏于此，只是脸上故作处变不惊。

内心深处的某一角开始坍塌，Erik假装镇定地挺直身板，好让自己一时半会不被打垮。年轻岁月早就无隐无踪了，他只是没料到生老病死会是这般残酷地提前了。他们还有很多事情要做，很多事情想要实现，然而现在，他不敢多想。

Hank放下手中的笔，推了推鼻梁上宽大的眼镜。“当然，Charle属于少数情况，他很好，他只是……”

“只是什么。”Erik追问。

“他怀孕了，Erik。我只是很惊讶，你们都没发现这一点。Alpha和Omega不应该对气息很敏感吗？”

Erik结结实实地舒了口气，先前的压抑沉重一扫而空，将手上的病历推回去，略带戏谑地说道。“该死的，能不能一下子把话说全，Hank，这样下去我迟早会死于心脏病。”

“别掉以轻心，Charles已经四十出头了，介于他之前流过产。这胎即使保住了，也指不定会出现什么问题。”Hank从专业上面给予他的老友一些建议。“站在医生的角度，我不建议留这个孩子，但是这还要看Charles怎么想。”

“这不是问题，Charles和我想法一致，我们依旧不打算要孩子。你知道我有多讨厌小孩。那糟糕透了，简直就是恶梦。”Erik站起来，挑起眉毛，认真地说道。

Erik无法容忍失序，因此他完好地掌控着自己的人生，这让他一步一步迫近权力的巅峰，迎来政治上的成功。他不用多余的亲情牌博得选票，亦无需任何温馨正常的家庭生活，说真的，哪个步入政治的人渴望普通人的生活。

“如果你们决定堕胎，可以在这个表格上面签字，两个人的，不过先等Charles醒来再说。”Hank合上病历，朝对方摆出专业的笑容，递上一张表格。

离开Hank的办公室后，Erik并没有急忙去看望他的伴侣，而是站在医院的走廊上，静静地读完刚到的简讯，望了眼窗外华盛顿的街道。

白雪稀稀落落地覆盖在街道上。

干净，整洁，秩序。

但谁都清楚，这里是一片蛮荒的沼泽地。

Charles靠在床头，侧脸望着窗外。苍穹灰霾，雪花纷纷扬扬落在建筑的尖顶。古典的，现代的，无一变成了灰蒙的白色。恍惚间，苍白的色泽与他的内心重合，光和影交织融合，将早已平静的内心再度掀起波澜。

Erik属于华盛顿，Charles知道那是他想要的。

但那不再是他的目标了。

倘若爱意味着牺牲，那么他爱Erik，全心全意。从纽约到华盛顿，他完完全全地将自己抵押在这段婚姻里，以至于完全沦落为一个光鲜亮丽的附属品。

大雪纷飞，他感到异常寒冷。

Charles望得出神，没有注意到他的丈夫轻轻推门进入。

“亲爱的，你醒了，感觉好点了吗？”Erik看到他的伴侣已醒了多时，急急忙忙走到床边坐下，将表格放在一旁。

Charles朝他勾起嘴角，眼神扫过那封表格，又定格在Erik身上，淡淡地说到：“除了发现一个人躺在医院，我暂时感觉良好。”

“我的过失。”Erik将他的伴侣轻轻搂入怀中，拇指轻抚着对方的额角。“本以为你过会才醒，先去Hank那里了。你吓坏我了，Charles，谢天谢地你只是过度劳累。”

“真遗憾我当时昏过去了，错过了Erik Lensherr副总统受到惊吓的表情。”Charles调侃道，不留痕迹地逃离了怀抱。

“答应我，不会有下次。你会照顾好自己，Charles。”

Erik在他的额头烙下一吻，双手紧紧攥住他的手，仿佛下一秒他就会消失不见。Charles意识到他丈夫蹩脚的关爱，心中五味陈杂，找不到合适的话来回答。

“那是什么，Erik。”他转移话题。

Erik顺着他的视线看去，目光落在表格上，下起很大决心开口，“这事可以延后，你现在需要休息。”

“我想这应该关于我？那我有权知道。”他坚持道，双手从Erik手中抽出，倾身较为艰难地勾到表格。

跃然入目的是开头的几个单词，当然，Charles的视线最终停留在最下面的签名上，再熟悉不过的字迹，此时疏远陌生，令他身体不住微微颤抖，不知是哀伤，还是愤怒，亦或者两者兼有。

“你怀孕了，Charles，可能是上一次发情期，介于我们……”Erik恍然大悟，错综混乱的细节在脑海中汇聚成一线。

“你早知道了。”

Charles沉默了，这暴露了答案。

他的丈夫起身背对着他，两人间隔并不过咫尺，犹如天堑。

“我想我知道你的答案了，Charles。你想要留下它。”

“嗯。如果之前你没有夜不归宿，你也早知道了。”Charles承认，声音里带着沉重和疲倦。“而且…不是它，他或者她有生命，不要这么冰冷地描述我们的孩子。”

“好吧，坦白说，你知道我的观点，也明白你的年纪不再适合生育了。”Erik转身，讪笑。“一个孩子？那只会搅乱我们的生活，打乱我们的计划，Charles，我希望你能够充分的考虑，现在的形势多紧张，容不得半点差池。”

“我都知道，可是错过了这个孩子，我便再也不可能怀孕了。现在也不需要我的帮助支持了，你完全能够……Erik…”Charles停下来，抬头，目光如炬地望向他的丈夫，期待着转折的契机。“再说……一个孩子也许能……”

“也许能什么？！增加我的亲和力？Charles你怎么会这么想？”Erik急忙打断他，倾下身，握住了Charles紧攥床单的手，“你忘记我们抱负和追求了吗？” 

Charles别过脸，费劲地抽出手。“那些一直是你的，从未是我的。问题在于，这不由你了，Erik，你掌控我太久了，也许这场婚姻开始就是你控制欲作祟。”

Charles从未如此细致地目睹雪花飘零，肃静空寂地在灰色幕布上翩翩起舞，苍茫茫的天地间，漫漫霜雪无端沉浮。

良久，他觉得刚才的话语可能太过伤人，才补充道，“也许，我们该冷静一段时间。不要质疑我对你的爱，Erik，我只是……需要静一静。”

他的丈夫拍了拍他的肩膀，表示同意和支持，沉默不语地悄声离开。

他又能到何处静一静呢，Charles绝望地想到。无路可逃，等到明天，他依旧要面对现实，又要身处永无止境的政治漩涡。

Loki裹着浴袍从浴室出来，水汽缭绕于身，一丝一缕，弥漫着虚无的美丽，哀愁的朦胧。

虽然发情期已经渐渐过去了，又洗了三四遍澡，但是浑身上下仍充斥着Thor的气息。一阵恶心涌上喉头，他裹紧浴袍。幸好醒来的时候，Thor早就不见身影，正好避免了尴尬。

Loki迈着虚浮的步伐走到桌旁，看着琳琅满目的食物，却一点胃口都没。他挑起一点沙拉送入嘴里，感觉糟糕透了，不是食物本身的问题，他只是纯粹的恶心。

放弃进食这个选项，他翻着旁边的报纸，无意间打翻了一个精致的盒子。细致的丝绸包着黑色的天鹅绒礼盒，Loki捡起盒子，垂眼拆开，一枚简单古朴的婚戒，安安静静地躺在那里，Loki知道这意味着什么。他带上那枚戒指，有些宽松，戒指款式有些过时，但是能看出传承多代。

他扬起手，仔细地端详着戒指，玫瑰金色的戒指，散发着凄凉的光色。

过去的两三天，他已经接受现实了，但不意味着屈服于此。

虽然无处可逃，但是不意味着别无选择。


End file.
